


Lost

by flimflam99



Series: A Matter of Feeling [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly gets lost in the woods.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Matter of Feeling.

The wood suddenly felt cold and unwelcoming. Molly sniffed the ground but could find no trace of Sherlock’s scent. He had loped off and Molly had started to follow but then had got side tracked by an owl who was hooting in a nearby tree. Molly had watched it for ages before realising that she had no idea where Sherlock had gone. In situations like this Sherlock had told her to find a safe place nearby to hide and he would find her, so Molly took refuge under the low branches of the tree which housed the owl and curling her tail over her nose to keep her warm, she settled down to wait.

It had been Sherlock’s idea to visit his childhood home so she could explore the countryside both in human and wolf form. Molly had already met Sherlock’s parents as they had travelled down to London to meet Sherlock’s fiancée and mate and to welcome her to the pack. Molly was still getting to grips with being part wolf and had been really nervous about meeting them but the instant she met them she felt consumed by their love and support. This was their first evening at the Holmes’ country estate and Sherlock and Molly had gone ‘wolf’ and then happily ran off to have some fun exploring.

Only it wasn’t fun anymore. Molly felt like she had been waiting ages. She had no idea of the time but she knew that soon she would have to change form back to human, she wouldn’t be able to sustain her ‘wolf’ for much longer and if she left it too long she would have difficulty in controlling the change and it would be very painful.

Suddenly Molly heard the snap of a twig in the undergrowth, she tensed, her nose sniffing the air. There was another wolf nearby but it didn’t smell like Sherlock or any others in her pack. She crouched further under the tree. She had an odd feeling about this wolf, everything about him felt, well… odd.

The other wolf snarled and then suddenly leapt at her. Molly took to her four paws and ran mindlessly with the other wolf close behind her. She zigzagged her way amongst the trees and then half fell, half rolled down an embankment and landed in a small stream at the bottom. Molly was winded but not hurt. She cuddled the side of the bank hoping that the wolf wouldn’t see her and after a while as she could no longer smell his scent, she got back up and followed the stream hoping to find either Sherlock or some landmark that she recognised.

Molly walked for what felt like miles. All that time she could feel the need to change form becoming ever more urgent. At last she came across a small abandoned barn. She raced across to it and prayed under her breath that she would be able to get inside. Her prayers were answered as the door was half hanging off it’s hinges and she managed to force herself inside. Molly was cold and scared and so didn’t think to look where she was going. One of her back paws just lightly touched against a rusty metal structure. The structure gave way and landed on Molly’s back leg with a sickening crunch. Molly howled in pain and then mercifully blacked out.

\-----------------------------------------------------

When Molly came to the sun was high in the sky. She was lying naked on her front in the dust and grime of the old barn. Her left leg was aching and when Molly raised herself up to look all she could see was a heap of old metal lying on it. She used her other leg to raise the metal off just enough that she could pull her leg out. Molly let out a harsh scream which she muffled against her arm. The pain was unbearable. She braced herself and managed to turn over. Again the pain was agony and Molly almost blacked out. She lay back and breathed slowly, then she gently sat up. She could tell at once that her ankle was broken but she gave her leg a thorough examination before being satisfied that that was the only injury she had sustained. She looked around at her surroundings. The barn was quite small and she was lying in the dead centre of it. The light came from the door but also from a window which had been boarded up but some of the boards had rotted away. Just behind her was some sort of farm machinery which had tarpaulin over it. Molly managed to reach over and grab a corner and after a lot of tugging managed to get it free and covered herself with it. It was filthy and smelt horrible but it was better than nothing.

She was terribly thirsty. She didn’t feel hungry which she put down to the nausea she felt with the pain in her ankle. There were several damp patches on the ground where there were holes in the roof. There was also an old tin pail in the corner which was overflowing with water. Molly did a weird sort of bum shuffle using a part of the tarpaulin underneath her to shield her from the floor and after a lot of cursing and having to stop with the pain in her ankle, she finally made it to the pail. Whether it had been put there originally to trap the water from the leaking roof or not, Molly just thanked the gods that the pail was relatively clean and rust free. She dipped her hand in and cautiously tasted the water, it tasted ok so she drank a bit more to quench her thirst. 

There were what looked like old potato sacks tossed in the corner nearby and Molly dragged herself over to them and lay down on top of them with her tarpaulin sheet cocooned around her. She was tired and in pain, naked and filthy but she felt somewhat safer lying amongst the potato sacks with water nearby. Molly fell back to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

It was the soft whine that woke her. Molly woke with a gasp to see a wolf staring down at her. She screamed and shielded her face as the wolf bent towards her….. and then licked her hand. Molly drew her hand from her face. It was dark and the face was difficult to see, she sniffed and even though her human nose was no match for a wolf’s, she could smell him. It was Sherlock.

“Sherlock!” She threw her arms around his head and cuddled him, burying her face in the softness of his fur, breathing him in. Sherlock gently licked her ear. Molly giggled and then drew back. She stared into his face, into his colour changing eyes.

“I was chased by another wolf, I fell down an embankment and then found this barn so I could change form. I broke my ankle when that metal thing landed on my back leg.” Sherlock nodded his head. Molly’s eyes were getting used to the dark and she watched in some consternation as Sherlock stared to smooth a layer of dirt next to her. He used his paws to write in the dirt.

“Get help. Back soon”. He turned to her and nudged her again with his head. He went to leave but Molly stopped him her hand on his back. He came back to her and Molly put her arms round him again. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sherlock giving comfort in the only way he could, just by being close to her. Eventually Molly pulled away.

“Don’t forget I’ll need clothes.” She whispered. “I don’t think tarpaulin is the latest fashion trend”. Sherlock dropped his mouth open in a wolfish grin and then was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours later when Molly heard voices. Sherlock, John, Mary and Mycroft all found their way into the little barn. Sherlock ran over to her and took her into his arms, kissing her filthy face. Mary helped her into some clothes and John took a look at her ankle. Mycroft was barking orders into his phone and then Molly was swept up into Sherlock’s arms and carried into the waiting helicopter.

\-------------------------------------------

It was much later when Sherlock and Molly were on their own again, cuddled together on the sofa in front of a roaring fire before Molly remembered the other wolf.

“Who was that other wolf Sherlock? Did you find him?” Molly took a sip of water, appreciating the flavour all the more.

“Hmm. Yes. It was Mr Sedgemoor. He’s a bit of an oddball, he thought you were a poacher using your wolf form to poach his pheasants. I spoke to him earlier, asked him if he’d seen any strange wolves. He didn’t really intend you any harm, was just trying to frighten you off.” Sherlock helped himself to some more whiskey. Molly cuddled further into him, the painkillers that John had given her were starting to kick in.

“You’re quite sexy as a wolf, Sherlock. Have I told you that?” She grinned into his chest.

“Thank you?” Sherlock said quizzically. “Although does that mean you don’t find me sexy now?”

“Hmm?” Molly said sleepily. Sherlock snorted.

“Come on sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed. We can continue the discussion on how sexy I am in the morning.” Sherlock got up and gathered her into his arms, making for the stairs.

“I’ll tell you something though. You’d be much easier to carry as a wolf”.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like writing Molly and Sherlock as wolves. In my head Sherlock is has more grey on him and Molly is grey and white, like the female husky dog in one of the Scooby Doo mysteries.


End file.
